Specialized orthotic devices, sometimes referred to as “orthodics,” are currently in use in a wide variety of applications relating to musculoskeletal support, reinforcement, correction, enhancement and toning. Such devices are often in the form of a shoe insert for relieving or correcting some type of foot problem, as might arise, for example, from congenital abnormality, injury, disease or surgery. Typically, foot orthodics are customized to an individual's foot through an iterative trial-and-error process, which usually requires multiple sets of orthodics to be produced and which may not have the desired result. Most solutions for foot orthotic problems rely on devices made of a hardened composite material that is formed from a mold of the individual's foot. These devices are then modified by heating an adhesive and physically adding to, or removing material from, the device by trial and error to provide proper support. Iterative processes are often expensive and, in many cases, the device that is finally obtained is not satisfactory nor solve the underling problem. Customized orthotic devices designed to support or reinforce other external parts of the body, such as knee, wrist, shoulder, elbow and ankle, to an individual user's specific needs have similar challenges. Accordingly, there is continuing interest in developing orthotic devices that are more easily and accurately fitted to the individual user and which provide the desired functional support or reinforcement and are dynamically adjustable.